The present invention relates generally to devices for bending leads of electrical components according to specific requirements to fit into printed circuit boards, and, more particularly, relates to a device able to bend leads to different radii requirements and distances from the electrical component body.
The numerous small components used in electrical circuits and especially with printed circuits have become standardized in form insofar as possible. Two-wire components, such as resistors, capacitors and diodes are formed as small cylindrical members having an axially extended lead wire at each end. All are similar in appearance and are identified only by color coding and like markings Such components are ideal for mounting upon printed circuit boards. These boards are provided with spaced-apart mounting holes which are usually reinforced with eyelets. Thus, the circuit leads printed upon the board are connected with the lead wires of the components attached to the board by the simple operation of inserting the wires through the eyelets and soldering them into place.
In order to prepare a component for a printed circuit board, the opposing lead wires must be bent so that each wire will fit into its selected mounting hole. It is thus necessary to bend the lead wire ends so they will lie in parallelism transversely to the component and be spaced apart to fit the proper mounting hole in the circuit board. After the wires are inserted into the mounting holes, the component is spaced from the board, and the lead wires are soldered into place. Then the lag ends of the wire are cut off at the opposite surface of the board. This presents a neat-appearing arrangement of components which are securely held in position upon the board.